Porque así lo siento
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Ignatius Prewett no pudo aguantarse las ganas de conocer a su tocayo, después de todo, no se esperaba para nada que Molly Weasley le pusiera su nombre a su tercer hijo. Ni aunque fuera de segundo. Reto del Especial del aniversario del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


Buenas! Este fic participa en el reto Especial del Aniversario del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"

Personaje: Ignatius Prewett

* * *

** PORQUE ASÍ LO SIENTO**

Ignatius caminaba con todo el porte aristocrático que pudo sacar por los pasillos de San Mungo, mirando casi por encima del hombro a todo el mundo que osaba siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Ignatius no era un Black de pura cepa, pero sí de alma y corazón. Sin embargo no pudo evitar querer visitar a su querida sobrina Molly el día del nacimiento de su tercer hijo.

Molly era su sobrina favorita desde siempre, pero se habían ido separando poco a poco a raíz de las diferencias de pensamiento respecto a la prevalencia de la sangre pura. Desde que se casó, nunca habló más de la cuenta con ella pero tampoco la repudió y, cuando le llegó aquella lechuza que sostenía un pergamino un poco roñoso le sorprendió de sobre manera descubrir que Molly le había puesto su nombre al niño que llevaba en el vientre. No un primer nombre, por supuesto, tenía en cuenta que no llegaba a tener esa importancia en la vida de la mujer, pero…él tenía que conocer a aquel que iba a heredar su nombre, a su tocayo de segundo nombre.

Por eso fue que, sin decirle a su esposa, salió casi al instante de su imponente casa, dirigiéndose así hacia San Mungo.

Tocó a la puerta con cierto recelo, no es que esperara ser especialmente bien recibido, pero una suave y melodiosa voz le instó a entrar desde dentro del cuarto. Era la voz de Molly.

Abrió suavemente la puerta y primero, se dejó ver. La pelirroja le miró atónita, pues no esperaba para nada que el mismísimo Ignatius Prewett fuera a visitarla, sin embargo le invitó a sentarse.

-Buenos días Molly –dijo el hombre con una voz un poco tosca y, a la vez, nerviosa –he recibido tu lechuza.

-En realidad la ha mandado Arthur –le dijo la mujer, aún atónita. Apretó a Percy contra ella, pues lo tenía en brazos haciéndole carantoñas hasta que llegó el hombre, sorprendiéndola. Ignatius puso una mueca de desagrado, pues nunca le había parecido una buena elección ese Weasley, por muy sangre limpia que fuera, no dejaba de ser un traidor.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, sin más. Molly le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por un momento, intentando comprender. Y no tardó mucho en hacerlo, pues el hombre, ya entrado en sus años, no dejaba de mirar al bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos, por lo que sonrió con dulzura al ver que el pequeño movía los labios como queriendo emitir algún tipo de sonido.

-No tengo ninguna razón en especial, es simplemente…-dijo ella, mirando a su hijo con dulzura –sólo sentí que debía llevar tu nombre, tío Ignatius.

El hombre miró al niño por unos momentos y casi se le escapa una sonrisa al ver aquella escena. Él no tenía hijos, por lo que ver así a la que había sido algo así como lo más parecido a una hija para él sosteniendo de esa forma al niño fue…como si estuviera frente a frente con su propio nieto. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura, aunque eso no se lo diría a nadie, por supuesto.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –preguntó Molly poniéndose en una postura más cómoda para ofrecerle el niño a su tío. La mujer le sonreía de una forma tan alegre que Ignatius no pudo más que estirar sus brazos y coger, con algo de miedo, cabe decir, al niño –tienes que ponerle una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el torso, así, cubriéndole entero –le dijo, gesticulando la posición para que el hombre lo entendiera mejor.

Ignatius hizo lo que le dijo y finalmente pudo sostenerlo bien. Le miró a la cara y pudo ver que el niño estaba despierto y le miraba con unos enormes ojos azules, totalmente heredados de la familia Black, por lo que sonrió casi efímeramente ante ese hecho. Era un niño muy curioso, en su opinión, un niño calladito y bastante más tranquilo de lo que solían ser los bebés. Y eso también le instó a pensar que había heredado la calma y perseverancia de la familia Prewett.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Molly algo sonrojada. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué le diría el hombre, pero éste simplemente se inclinó y le devolvió el niño. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin decirle nada, provocando que la pobre mujer bajara la mirada con tristeza.

-Es un digno tocayo, Molly –le dijo antes de salir pero sin mirarla, no podía dejar que su sobrina viera que en su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa visible y llena de una especie de orgullo que no sabía describir. Ante todo, debía mantener su porte y su apariencia –Hasta pronto.

Y Molly supo que, para bien o para mal, había hecho bien en llamar de esa forma a Percy, por lo que sonrió con dulzura, mirando primero a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y después, a su hijo.

-¿Lo ves Percy? –le dijo –Tienes una familia maravillosa. Cabezota como nadie, pero maravillosa.

Y Percy emitió un sonido agudo, acurrucándose más contra el pecho de su madre.

* * *

Espero que os guste ^^

Saludos,

K.


End file.
